Only For You, Koishii
by Koriline Elysibeth
Summary: The face of war is a terrible thing... You never know if you're gonna die or if the person next to you is gonna die... Very sad oneshot about the Iraq war.


Only For You, Koishii…

***************************

Sasaki-chan is Sasuke-kun

**********************************

Set during the beginning of the war in Iraq around about 2003 to 2004. War is a hard thing. In one instant, you could lose everything important to you... SasuNaru Rated M for yaoi and character death.

I do not own Naruto.

This fanfic is dedicated to all the people around the world who have lost a person close to them, be it family, friends or loved ones, to any kind of violence. May your god of choice bless you and the lost loved ones watch over you. To any countries affected by Bush's decision to go to a pointless war and get thousands of people killed, I cry for you.

************************************

The true face of war is a terrible thing. You never know if you'll live to see another day, or if the guy sitting next to you in the armored truck is going to be gone tomorrow. I should know, because I lost my best friends and secret lover to war.

*Flashback*

One night in November I was sitting at my desk in my room inside the makeshift barracks for the Japanese forces working with the coalition. My boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, was sitting on the end of my bed reading a book of poetry.

Finally I was so overwhelmed by all the paperwork I had to do as a captain that I threw my pencil at the wall with a growl of frustration, startling Sasuke.

"Kore wan an desu ka, Naruto?" he asked softly, getting off the bed and practically gliding to my side, that's how quiet he was. (What is it, Naruto?)

I turned around and put my arms around him, drawing him closer to me.

"It's nothing…" I said. "I'm just stressed because of all the paperwork I have to process."

"I'm sorry, Naru-chan…" he whispered, kissing my forehead. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well," I said, grinning pervertedly, "there is _some_thing…"

I pushed Sasuke onto the bed and kissed him passionately. As we kissed, he took off my pants and unhooked his own.

"Aishiteruze…" he whispered into my ear. I smiled. (I love you (romantically))

All I said was, "Turn around and bend over." O.o

Needless to say, we both went to bed happy.

***********************

The next day, mine and Sasuke's patrol was covering on foot for an armored convoy, checking for roadside bombs. As we neared a bridge, something dropped from the overpass and landed on the roof of the armored jeep next to us. Before I even had time to yell "Duck!" the jeep exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. One large piece came toward and I closed my eyes.

'So this is how it ends...' I thought. 'Aishiteruze, Sasuke…'

Then a pair of hands threw me to the ground. A second later, something landed beside me with a thud. I opened my eyes, wondering why I wasn't dead. I looked to my left and saw why.

Sasuke had pushed me out of the way and gotten hit by the shrapnel instead. It was lodged in his chest. I screamed in horror.

"No, Sasuke!" I cried, pulling him into my arms. "Why?!"

He opened his eyes and smiled that breathtaking smile he saved only for me.

"Don't cry, Naru-chan…" he choked out, reaching up to brush my tears away. "I was finally… able to give you… the protection that you've… given me… these last few years… I'll watch over you… koishii…" (Koishii- loved one)

His obsidian eyes went blank, glazed over in death. I closed them gently and kissed him, sobbing.

*End flashback*

I still remember it with the sharpest clarity.

It's been three years, Sasuke… Can you believe it? Three years of me crying and hurting and blaming myself for your death. I must disappoint you… You wanted me to live and be happy and instead here I am getting drunk and cutting myself every night… I've failed you…

As I turn from your grave, I swear I can hear you calling my name.

"Naru-chan…"

I turn around and there you are, sitting on your tombstone, smiling my special smile.

"S-Sasuke…?"

You get off the tombstone and take me in your arms and kiss me. I return it, crying silently. You wipe the tears away, just like you did the last time I saw you alive, and whisper into my ear.

"You haven't failed me, Naruto… But from now on, try to smile… for me… We'll be together again someday."

And with those sweet words you fade away. I brush the tears from my face and smile for the first time in years.

You tried so hard for me, and now it's my turn to try harder.

For you, Sasuke. Only you.

*************************

Owari T_T (end)

**********************

Please review... *Sasaki-chan goes to her Emo corner*

***************

Sasuke: What the hell! Why is it always me who dies in your fucking fics!?!

Sasaki: Because I am very disturbed and I like it. Now screw off before I show Naruto those pix I took of you kissing Neji.

Sasuke: WHAT!?! I NEVER DID THAT!

Sasaki: Yes you did. *Holds up doctored NejiSasu yaoi pic*

Sasuke: WTF! It's obviously fake!

Sasaki: *Smiles evilly* But Naruto won't know that, will he? Naruto, I've got something to show you!

Sasuke: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST FUCKING KILL ME!


End file.
